<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Future With You by TerraXV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853913">A Future With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraXV/pseuds/TerraXV'>TerraXV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloody Mary - Samamiya Akaza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sharing a Bed, do not copy to another site/app, series ending spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraXV/pseuds/TerraXV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're standing in front of an alter, standing in the same spot Maria's father died in. It's the first time he hasn't felt despair being here. When Maria thinks about it, the restricted feeling started to ease that night when he learned the truth about his father. When Mary followed him here, Maria opened up for the first time about his guilt over his fathers death. Somehow, Mary made that pain easier to bare.</p>
<p>| The start of Maria and Mary's life together |</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloody Mary/Ichirou Rosario di Maria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recently reread Blood Mary and I adore this series so much I had to write something for it! Even if there's not my traction for the series, I'm still happy to post something for Mary and Maria~</p>
<p>  Major spoilers if you don't know Mary's past or how volume 10 ends!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maria, do you think Mary and Hydra made it to the other side all right?”</p><p>They're standing in front of an alter, standing in the same spot Maria's father died in. It's the first time he hasn't felt despair being here. When Maria thinks about it, the restricted feeling started to ease that night when he learned the truth about his father. When Mary followed him here, Maria opened up for the first time about his guilt over his fathers death. Somehow, Mary made that pain easier to bare.</p><p>When Mary asks think, Maria smile a little and reassures, “I'm sure they're fine.”</p><p>“Mary always sacrificed himself on my behalf. I hope he can finally be happy.”</p><p>So much has happened. Since he met Mary, it's been one long never ending roller coaster. Like a chain reaction, one thing just kept happening after another.</p><p>It's only been a few days since Maria exercised to the soul of the other “Mary” and Hydra. The “Mary” that was this Mary's brother. Since then, this Mary has been unusually quiet. Maria didn't push him, knowing there was still much for Mary to process.</p><p>In such a short time frame, Mary remembered his past and the brother he loved dearly, and loved him back just as much. So much, that even after he died, his soul lingered so this Mary could continue living.</p><p>So when Mary says what he does, Maria understands why he's been so quiet. Maria understands too well the guilt of someone dying for your sake. For your future happiness. He doesn't want Mary to drown in those feelings he once did, too.</p><p> </p><p>“Mary. Do you feel guilty...about living happily now?” Maria knows he's hit the mark when Mary flinches. Maria can't help the fond smile that plays at his lips. “You really are...so silly.”</p><p>He's still not used to this feeling he gets with Mary.</p><p>“Why do you think its wrong? You should live happily. Because there's no point in just living. I'm sure all “Mary” wants is for you to be happy.”</p><p>Mary looks up at him with tearful eyes.</p><p>“Mary. I need you in order to keep on living. If you don't know how to live, the I'll teach you. I'll give you a reason to live. So live with me.”</p><p> </p><p>I'll find your happiness.</p><p> </p><p>When Maria learned the truth behind his family, he made Mary try learning about his own past. That almost cost Maria to lose Mary. Once faced with the fact he might never see Mary again, <em>his</em> Mary, the Mary he's been with this whole time, Maria was distraught.</p><p>Not long ago, he made a deal with Mary to kill him. But once faced with the idea of Mary disappearing from his life, Maria realized how much he didn't want that.</p><p>He wanted to be with Mary. He wanted Mary to be by his side. He wanted Mary to be happy.</p><p>Maria didn't know when it happened, but he'd fallen in love with Mary.</p><p>Mary's eyes widen. Still filled with tears, the red irises look so much brighter than normal.</p><p>“L-Live with...when you say that, what-what...” Mary stammers out. “Like...stay here?”</p><p>Maria sighs and steps closer. He wipes away at the tears and mutters, “You...are you being oblivious on purpose?”</p><p>“What do you mean oblivious? Maria, I already-”</p><p>Maria held Mary's face in his hands and pulled him forward until their lips met. He’s done this once before just weeks ago. When he had to make Mary drink blood so he wouldn’t lose consciousness.</p><p>This time was different from that. This time, he wasn’t feeding blood to Mary. This time, he was kissing Mary because he just wanted to kiss him.</p><p>He loves Mary. He was hopelessly in love with the vampire and it was easier to accept than Maria would have thought it would be. Mary grabbed onto his forearms but didn’t pull them away. Instead, Maria feels him return the kiss, even opening his mouth to deepen it.</p><p>When they pull away for breath, Maria presses his forehead against Mary's. “O-Oh...” Mary blinked, looking awed.</p><p>“Now do you get it?” Maria muttered. Mary nodded, still dazed. “So you'll live with me?”</p><p>Again, Mary nods. But then he blinks several times and suddenly steps closer. He lets go of Maria's arms to hold onto his shoulders instead, stunning Maria.</p><p>“Wait, that’s what I was trying to tell you! Maria, I already decided to live with you so I don’t get why are asking me that now. I was already planning to stay with you.” Mary finished with a huff.</p><p>Maria wasn't prepared for that response and hates how hot his face feels. To cover up his embarrassment, he pinches Mary's cheeks.</p><p>“Tell me something like that sooner!”</p><p>“Ow! Ow! I tried!” Mary complained. “Meh-ree-ah!”</p><p>Maria releases him and let's out an irritated breath. He was happy at Mary's words, ecstatic really, but he now feels like he's lost face for jumping the gun so quickly. Before he can mope in his thoughts, Mary tries to get his attention.</p><p>“Hey. Hey, Maria.” Mary tugged on his sleeve. “Do that again.”</p><p>“...do what?”</p><p>“Kiss me again. I want to do it again.”</p><p>Maria felt his heart skip a beat.</p><p>But he also felt a familiar stubbornness spark and looked away.</p><p>“...I really don’t feel like it when you just demand it.” he admitted. Mary's jaw dropped. He grabbed onto Maria's sleeve with both hands and started to shake him.</p><p>“What!? Maria! That’s not fair, you can’t just kiss me and then only do it when you want to! Maria, that's not fair!”</p><p>“...Pfft!” Maria tries to keep his lips pressed together but the laugh still slips through. He pulls Mary closer by the waist and smiles at him, asking, “Have I ever been fair to you?”</p><p>Mary, who looked stunned for a moment, blinked. His expression went thoughtful as he started to say, “....actually, I'd be freaked out if-”</p><p>Maria realizes if he let's Mary finish that sentence, he'll just end up annoyed in the end. So he cuts off Mary by kissing him, smiling when Mary lets out a startled muffle.</p><p> </p><p>There was a time when this spot held only painful memories for Maria. Now though, kissing Mary in front of that alter, he can replace that memory with something warmer.</p><p> </p><p>The start of his life with Mary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've been back in England for awhile now, currently at an Inn in a town out in the country. Months have passed since they came back to this country when Maria realizes something. It occurs to him when he wakes up in the middle of the night. A familiar action he takes when he needs to shove Mary off of him so he can breathe properly. Mary falls to the other side of the bed, only grumbling in his sleep but otherwise acts undisturbed.</p><p>It’s then that Maria realizes just how much of a regular occurrence it is that he doesn’t think twice about Mary being in bed with him. Just how much he was used to Mary moving about until he ended up on top of Maria in some way, until Maria pushed him away before falling back asleep.</p><p>Even before everything happened and he was still wary of the vampire, Mary would sometimes just show up in his bed. The only time Maria willingly let Mary into his bed was when Mary had gotten sick, and Maria hated the idea of Mary sleeping in Takumi's bed.</p><p>Still, more often than not, in the past Mary would sleep somewhere else. The floor, the couch, outside Maria’s door. Yet since he asked Mary to live with him, since they started traveling together, Maria just assumed Mary would sleep next to him. And Mary assumed the same. They never really talked about it, but every place they’ve stayed in, even if they were given two beds, they just ended up sharing.</p><p>Maria tried to remember when he lived alone, when he slept alone and could easily stretch out in bed. He tried to remember what it was like not having a warm body next to him, to look over and not see messy red hair. It made a cold chill go down his spine while his chest twisted painfully. Maria was so used to sleeping together with Mary, that just the thought of not having him there anymore and going back to before hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He really couldn't live on without Mary by his side anymore.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Mary rolled onto his side and mumbled out, “Maria...”</p><p>His voice was small in the quiet night. It was sweet and made Maria’s heart skip a beat to hear his name like that. At the same time, Maria felt his irritation flare up with it. He lifted a hand to Mary’s cheek and pinched it.</p><p>“You...just how am I going to handle sleeping alone again.” He muttered. It was pathetic but he really doesn't think he'll ever be able to sleep alone properly again.</p><p>Mary's face scrunched up. He started to sleepily shove at Maria's hand, muttering out, “‘At ‘urts...arigah...”</p><p>“It's your own fault.” Maria told him, letting go.</p><p>“Why’d you wake me...I was having a good dream,” Mary sat up with a whine, rubbing his cheek.</p><p>“Just what were you dreaming?”</p><p>“Ah....” Mary blinked, wide eyed. “I forgot already.”</p><p>Of course he did, Maria sighed. “Then how do you know it was good?”</p><p>“Well, I think you were in it. So it had to be good.” Mary said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maria would have been touched if Mary didn’t continue talking. “The Maria in my dreams is a lot nicer than reality.”</p><p>“....is that so?” Maria smiled sweetly. Immediately, Mary paled and tried to run off the bed.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait! Maria, I didn’t mean it like that-!” Mary was pushed down by the shoulder before he could escape. Maria hovered over him, scowling.</p><p>“Sorry reality doesn’t live up to the dream.”</p><p>“I didn't mean it like that!” Mary cried.</p><p>“Then how am I supposed to take it?”</p><p>“Even if Dream Maria is nicer, I'd still choose Real Maria over Dream Maria!”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>Mary had been struggling to get Maria off of him. It was was slightly amusing since Mary was stronger so he could have easily pushed Maria off is he wanted. At Maria's question, he stops and looks up at Maria with a frown.</p><p>“I can hear and feel your heartbeat better when I’m awake,” he said. He moved one hand from gripping Maria's wrist to place on his chest instead. Right over Maria's heart. “I can't really tell if Dream Maria has that. When I'm awake, I can actually feel it when I touch you and know you’re alive.”</p><p>That was a fear Maria knew Mary still carried with him. Would probably always carry with him. The time Maria's heart stopped because of him terrified Mary deeply. It was still a struggle to get Mary to properly drink his blood since Mary still relived that awful memory.</p><p> </p><p>But sometimes, Mary says things like this like it's so simple and it catches Maria off guard every time.</p><p> </p><p>“You...” Not sure how to handle the emotions building up inside, Maria bit down hard on Mary’s shoulder. Instantly, the vampire started shrieking.</p><p>“THAT HURTS THAT HURTS THAT HURTS! MARIA STOP THAT <em>HURTS</em>!”</p><p>“You bite me all the time.” Maria muttered against the skin.</p><p>“I’m the vampire!” Mary pushed him away, Maria easily falling aside. Mary sat up and touched the spot his was bitten on, as if checking if the skin broke.</p><p>“You’re so mean...”</p><p>“Least you know that means your awake.”</p><p>“Yeah but now I can’t go back to sleep!”</p><p>“You asked me to bite you before,” Maria reminded with a huff.</p><p>“Yeah, because it hurt so much I thought it would kill me! I don't want that <em>now</em>!” Mary started to get off the bed. “I really can't sleep now. I'll go walk around for a bit, maybe I'll find something we can check out later.”</p><p>Mary didn't even get off the bed before Maria tugged him back down.</p><p>“Stay here.”</p><p>“Huh? Why?”</p><p>“Because I said. I can’t sleep if you’re out walking around.” Maria said truthfully. Mary on his own attracts trouble, usually unintentional. They haven't run into other vampires in this area yet but best not to take chances. Besides, if Mary left than Maria definitely wouldn't be able to get any sleep.</p><p>“Fine...but if you bite me again I'm sleeping on the floor!”</p><p>“I won't bite you again.” Maria responded flatly. Mary gave him a skeptical look. In the end, he settled back down beside him, sighing in content.</p><p>“Huh, maybe I can actually sleep...” he hummed. “Oh, wait! Hey, Maria?”</p><p>Maria, who had already closed his eyes at this point, said irritably, “What? I want to sleep.”</p><p>“Look at me. C'mon, it'll be quick!” Maria sighed and did as requested. As he did, Mary leaned in and pecked him on the lips. While Maria was stunned, Mary pulled back with a wide grin. “Hehe, goodnight kiss!”</p><p>“Mary...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>With a groan, Maria pressed his face into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>He really didn't know how to deal with Mary when he suddenly decided to be cute like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>